Elemental's Heart
by Maya Maria
Summary: When Chihiro is given the chance to see her friends,she grabs it. Everyone is ecstatic, but with a protective grandpa and a smooth-talking spirit in the picture,will Haku be able to keep her by his side? Or will he have to watch his heart walk away again?
1. Chapter 1

_What Life Is Truly About_

**I will work on my other story, I promise. It's just on hiatus. And I was forced by nieces to watch the movie, blame them.**

**DISCLAIMER: Would I do this if I owned Spirited Away? No, so me no own. Happy, now. **

Rainy Days are made for Stories.

"We made a promised to met again and Haku said 'Whatever you do, don't look back', and you know what: I never did. Not once." The brown-eyed, chestnut-haired woman sighed, leaning back against the whickered chair back and stole a glance at the person she had just told her heart's dearest secret to, then continued, "I still wonder sometimes what would have happened if I had looked. Well…what do you think, Grammy?" Chihiro looked towards her paternal grandmother, a youthful-looking woman who still believed in the occult, one of the few whom Chihiro had decided to trust enough to tell what happened almost a decade ago. She had tried telling her father, but as always he refused to believe in anything supernatural. Chihiro guessed he was content in his world of accounting and watching science and news shows. Unfortunately, Chihiro had the feeling it went much, much deeper than mere atheism.

"Well now, that is some tale, child. I can see why you never told that to anyone before. Remind me I should tell you one of mine sometime." The plain-spoken old woman chuckled. Chihiro soon found herself laughing along, "So you've been there? Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid like I did." The old woman mock-glared at her granddaughter. "Chi-chan, I have made many mistakes in my life but one that I did make is still haunting me today: I met and married your grandfather, a known priest, moved to a place that was considered sacred and then my son rebelled against anything that wasn't explained by his precious science or that accursed logical explanations. As if _they_ didn't give us both of those, which I _tried _to tell your father, but did he listen? OH no, he didn't. If I had a yen for every argument we've…" As the woman continued to rant, Chihiro thought of their relationship, '_I wonder if that's it: Dad acting out a long-held rebellious grudge. No, that can't be. A grudge is one thing, but this…this Hatred of anything occult is ridiculous. What could have made him so scared -if that's the right word- of the Spirit World. Maybe he met Yubaba on a bad day? No, she would have magicked him, so maybe Turnip Head? He'd scare anyone intentionally or not.' _Her eyes faded out as her thoughts spiraled faster and Chihiro didn't noticed her grandmother until she felt a palm hit the back of her head, hard enough to send her poor forehead against the table. " Ow! That hurt; I thought you didn't condone fighting." Chihiro whined, rubbing her forehead ruefully. Chihiro started to say more, but a raindrop hit her thin spring kimono and she stood, gathered the old china teapot and cups, and headed inside the temple building that was her father's childhood home.

Following her, Sango stopped and leaned on the doorframe watching the sky, and reproachfully commented, "You didn't hear a word I said before, did you?" A quick "Nope!" happily came from the kitchen as the first downpour of spring began. As her favorite grandparent, not that she would ever admit it, watched the rain, Chihiro walked over and her forest green and silver kimono wrinkling as she leaned on the opposite doorframe a small smile tugging on her lips."May I remind you that staring is rude?" Her grandma's clear voice was barely louder than the quiet rain. Chihiro answer was just as quiet but held a note of teasing, "Yes, Grandmother, you have. Am I going to get a scolding for staring or for ignoring you or are you just going to bop me again?" , as she thought, '_Sango never seems to age; she still looks like she's forty. I've seen the pictures.' _

"Neither, but I am going to repeat myself for once and I expect you to _pay attention this time, youngin'. Now follow me."_ Sango's voice had gotten that sharp, almost icy edge that Chihiro had learned to never ignore. It made Chihiro's body shiver and made the older woman sound as old as the near-extinct volcano the temple was on. Quietly she answered, "Yes, ma'am."; turning she rushed to catch up as Mrs. Ogino headed towards her husband's building. "_I'm glad we decided to add this covered walkway between the buildings. Rain's nice but only if you don't get caught in it.' _Sango tilted her head back and asked almost carelessly, "So do you want to keep your promise?"

**Hope you enjoyed it. Anyone who reviews gets their choice of a Haku plushy in either dragon or human form and as a kid or adult. One for each reviewer, please. **


	2. Chapter 2

****

I wrote the whole summary in the chapter by memory, hope I got most of the details right. I DON'T own this movie, OKAY. But I *do* own Sango, Seiko, and the plot. No Touchy.

* * *

Chapter Two: Gramps

Chihiro looked at Grandma Sango quizzically. Stopping in front of an ornate door Sango reiterated, " Do You Want To See Your Friends Again?" Every word was carefully punctuated and dark blue eyes bore into the young woman beside her. Chihiro could only stutter out "I-I think so." A wide smile slowly appearedon the older lady's face, "Good, now before we leave, I think you need to tell someone _else _about your adventure since it's about both worlds and no person knows more about what that could mean in the long run than your grandfather.", a conspiratorial smirk split Sango's face, "But don't tell him that. His ego is big enough without our help. He is male, after all." Both girls laughed quietly at the feminine gender's ancient enemy and sometimes ally: the male ego.

With that both women pushed the heavy doors open, revealing a messy room and an equally messy oak desk on which Chihiro's grandfather was leaned his head. "Asleep, again, I well, more fun for me. Chi-chan, cover your ears, please." Sango leaned back and taking a deep breath, "WAKE UP SEIKO, YOU OLD UGLY MAN!" The old priest woke with a start, "AH! I'm not asleep. Who said I was asleep? I was just resting my eyes, is all. And I am not UGLY!" Sango and Chihiro merely shook their heads as Seiko walked around his desk and hugged them both. "Uh, Grandpa, you…um…have a piece of paper stuck to your face." Chihiro said as she pulled back from their hug. "Oh, I DO, don't I? How'd that get there?" Seiko sheepishly replied. "Simple you fell asleep reading again, old man. Here, let me help before you get a paper cut and start whining." Sango reached over and carefully pulled the old piece of parchment of her husband's face. " Thanks, Sweetie." His wife cut him of with the four word no husband or boyfriend likes, or wants, to hear: "We need to talk." Seiko started to clear his desk, wondering what happened _this_ time.

Once they cleared most of the mess, the three sat down and Sango gave a condensed version of what had happened nine years past, "When our Chi-Chan's family moved, your direction-impaired son took a 'short-cut' and ended up exploring one of the weak spots in the Pathway and of course nothing should have happened except the usual 'hair-standing-up-did-you-see-that-let's-get-out-of-here'. Sango gave a proud smile, "However, it seems that Chihiro has inherited our Spirit Sight because they passed through unharmed. "She does!"Seiko blurted out happily. "Honey, if you would please let me continue." Sango glared at her husband. "After 20 years with you the ' icy voice and glare' routine doesn't work any more."Seiko calmly advised. Sango dropped the glare and sighed, "_As I was saying, before I was interrupted._ Unfortunately, YOUR SON and his wife ate food made for the spirits and gotthemselves turned into walking bacon. The weak area closed up and Chihiro got stuck. Luckily a young dragon-Haku, was it?- helped her by giving her some food spelled with the dimensional cementing charm; he then lead her to, and_ please _don't freak out, Yubaba's bathhouse, where the boiler man, Kamaji, and Rin, a young free-walker, helped her get a contract. You can guess what happen then. Chihiro, renamed Sen, worked there for a few days before Haku returned to her, her own clothes and a card with her name on it. Some time after that,Yu-dummy had Haku, whom Sen cared about," At this Chihiro blushes scarlet, as her grandmother continued with an almost evil look in her eye, "Steal the golden seal from Seniba. Haku, struck ill from the seal's protective charm, attacked Sen in his delirium and they fell through a hole in the floor into Kamaji's room,where Haku coughed up the seal and fell unconscious. Sen squished the black slug that came out with the seal; then Kamaji gave Sen four train tickets and it was decided that Haku would be left in boiler man and Rin's care while Sen went to beg for his health.- Any questions, so far? No, good; I'm almost done."

Sango gathered her thoughts and continued,"Anyway, Sen and a few…friends traveled to Swamp Bottom, where Seniba gave her that purple hair band and told her that the slug was actually how her sister, Yubaba, controlled the dragon. And as the phrase 'Speak of the Devil and he shall appear' says, Haku appeared in dragon form, fully recovered. Haku and Chihiro flew back to Yubaba's to free her parents and suddenly Chi-Chan remembered that she fell in the Kohaku River as a child and that broke the final spell on her friend. Yes, her friend was the river god Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, one of the strongest gods, if not _the_ strongest, in that part of the Spirit World; now close your mouth. Questions?"

Chihiro said worriedly "Is Grandpa okay? The story didn't kill him by shock, did it?" Sango whipped her head towards her husband, "Hello. Old man, did you fall asleep?" A sobbing sound came from the hunched over Seiko. "It's not FAIR! How come you and the child get to have all the fun, huh! " Sango growled "I would have thought you would have grown up by now. Instead you act like a child, a spoiled brat of a child."

Chihiro mumbled embarrassed, "You're acting like Bou, Gramps."

The old couple ignored her to continue to exchange verbal jabs and after half an hour, Chihiro, who decided to watch the rain and dusk fall, had to wonder 'When are we leaving?' and turning her head to see her grandfather narrowly dodge one of her grandmother's rib breaking blows, also wondered, 'How long can they fight, anyway?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, readers. I have had school and my nieces and nephews taking up all my time. Again, so sorry. Anyway, next Chapter of H&E is up. R&R, please!**

**

* * *

**

ALL THAT MAY LOOKS STRONG IS NOT STRONG

_'Three hours. Three damn hours.' _Chihiro was feed up to say the least. She was tired, hungry, and the adrenaline rush she had gotten from the thought of seeing her friends-no, her family -had worn off, making her testy and given her a migraine. "Well, are we going or not?! Because even if we left now, I think the river-road would be there and I do not like the prospect of drowning. Plus, I really don't want my Koha…I mean _my friends_ to see what an argumentative, loud, annoying, pair of stubborn mules I have for grandparents!"

As Chihiro fought to catch her breath after her rant, her grandparents shared _the look_. They had noticed the slip-up, and their responses were typical: one part protectiveness on her grandfather's side and two parts loving happiness on her grandmother's side. "Of course, you wouldn't, honey. I know your grandfather and I can be a bit much sometimes." Sango said as she ran her hand over Chihiro's hair, "Go fix yourself something to eat, and go to bed; Seiko and I-we still have a lot of preparing to do for our trip. This time tomorrow you will be with the ones you miss the most, promise." That said, Sango pushed her only granddaughter, quite unceremoniously, out the door and slammed it shut. Then, Sango dragged a reluctant, sulking Seiko into another slightly less messy room to pack.

After picking herself off the floor, Chihiro headed for the modest kitchen and a meal of rice and fish. The kitchen like the rest of the temple complex was old-_very old._ In fact, the oldest parts dated back to the Nara period around A.D. 710-794. Because of this, it was a place where one could almost _feel_ the past swirling around you as you passed through the grounds. As Chihiro wondered about the past it inevitably lead to thinking about spirits, "I wonder how many spirits were once here. Maybe Kamaji or Rin or..." As Chihiro continued to babble about who could have lived there, she failed to notice a small pale blue figure about the size of small dog float off the open window sill, across the rock garden and disappear quietly in small blaze of soft blue light. _'Oh, Yubaba will be _SO _pleased to know that Sen-sama is coming to visit us and a week from the Spring Equinnox, too. Damn, I really don't want to tell her!' _the creature thought ominiously.

After stuffing herself to the gills-no pun intended, Chihiro went to her room, grabbed her modest nightclothes and went into the bathroom to change into her Chinese-style whitish-blue pajamas. As she returned, trying unsuccessfully to tie the neck ribbon that cut off her chest from view, she failed to notice her grandfather watching her with increasing pride at the strong woman she was becoming. A strong woman like his sweet 'Lioness-Chan' and he thought _'And I'll be damned if I just lie down and let her heart be broken by some selfish spirit.' _After an internal chuckle at what he would do to anyone or thing that tried, Seiko finally noticed the expletives coming out of his granddaughter's mouth. _'Well, she is a teenager.'_

"Damn it! Come on, you stupid ribbon, I really DO NOT want to walk all the way out to my grandparents, spring or not... Crap! You cut me on purpose didn't…" Chihiro continued to mumble, struggling for a bit longer before her sneaky grandfather finally commented, " I swear talking to inanimate objects must be hereditary on the women's side of this family. Either that or you're all nuts. Don't you think, Little Chi-chan?" As he reached over and took the blue ribbon out of his 'Little Chi-chan's' hands, she snapped out of her surprise, "I thought you were preparing for our trip?" _'Great comeback, idiot. Now he'll laugh at you.' _Chihiro quickly berated herself. "Well," Her grandfather's French-accented voice drawled, "I thought you might need something to help you fall asleep. Considering how hyped-up you were before and how tiring and difficult everything seems to you now, I was right.", Seiko stepped back to admired his work, "There, a neat and pretty bow for a neat and pretty lady." " I may be neat, but I am not pretty or a lady. Ladies don't yell and can't take down a guy twice their weight." Chihiro whispered sadly, hanging her head. Seiko was surprised at her comments, "Chi-chan, look up."

His grandchild raised her head and stared at her reflectionin the polished bronze mirror, he moved to stand behind her, placing his work-roughened, ink-stained hands on her upper arms, the soft moonlight bathed Chihiro, giving her an ethereal glow, almost as if she were an angel. "Do you know what I see? I see a girl who had a hard life, a great adventure, and had to grow up before her time, but not once did she loss those gentle loving qualities that flow like a river from her very being. Although those qualities are essential to a peaceful life, she also knew how to stand up for those she loves and, more importantly, herself . And you want to know what else: one day or maybe even right now, she's left some poor sap unable to function without thinking of her. He'll be stuck dreaming of you every night or be an insomniac until he sees you again. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if that someone was that Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, after he sees you again either." That said, Seiko let go of her and walked to the door.

Pausing, he said, "Just remember it's what's inside that counts; someone will always find that beautiful-even if you do not. Sweet Dreams and May you find peace and love in all things." With the protective blessing said, her grandfather left a small, knowing smile on his face. _'That poor boy hasn't had sweet dreams for awhile now. None at all. Such is the fate of all who would love and let their hearts walk away freely. Good thing I never made that mistake. I bet that was Zeniba's plan all along. Conniving old hag, she wants grandkids too much.'  
_

"SEIKO! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE _NOW!_ HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME WITH ALL THE PACKING!" Seiko quickened his pace; the smile still on his face. "COMING, LIONESS-CHAN!"


End file.
